The purpose of the Dentist Scientist Training Program is the preparation of competent dental clinical scholars for careers in dental research and in academic dentistry. The specific aim is to provide opportunities for dentists who have a strong commitment to oral health research to become independent biomedical investigators, by providing a program lasting 5 to 6 years and including integrated components of 1) advanced training in a basic science discipline, 2) advanced clinical science and skills development, and 3) a supervised research experience reflecting and integrating the clinical and basic science training. Basic science training will be in areas relevant to the needs of dentistry and will consist of training typically culminating in the Ph.D. degree. Clinical training will ensure that each candidate has requisite advanced clinical knowledge and skills in a recognized clinical specialty or in another appropriate clinical discipline such as Oral Medicine. Supervised research will concentrate on problems particularly relevant to the clinical discipline mastered, with application of research ideas, concepts, and technologies drawn from the basic science discipline, and supervised by individuals drawn from both clinical and basic science disciplines. The proposed program involves seven departments of the School of Dentistry and six basic science departments of the School of Medicine.